The Mage Part I
by Meph Kurama
Summary: Carrot and the others go against impossible odds only to find out the price they have to pay to do Big Momma's bidding may be too high.


"Where in the hell did Galen get an army this big?" Carrot grumbled angrily to no one in particular.  
"Don't worry, Carrot, dear, will figure something out," Tira said, her worry heavy in her voice. She looked over at her sister, Chocolate, who seemed to be in shock.  
"Archers, cavalry, and foot soldiers," Gateaux grimaced. "Galen sure is throwing everything he has at us, isn't he? Hell, I didn't even know orcs could ride horses." He tore his eyes away from the scene below them and looked around at the faces of the others. Carrot was still swearing and clawing at the rocks that provided cover for them. Tira and Chocolate were getting their weapons ready. Marron stood slightly away from the others, his gold eyes serene as he gazed into the distance.  
Gateaux's stomach twisted as he studied the young mage's face. Marron was the youngest of the sorcerer hunters- way too young to be fighting in such a hopeless battle. Gateaux struggled to find a way to get the young man to safety, knowing that Marron would never go and leave the others to fight without him. Gateaux glared at Carrot, anger burning through him. As Marron's older brother, Carrot should be taking care of the mage, not the other way around. If Marron was his, Gateaux would.  
"There are 5mages behind the main force," Marron's soft voice said suddenly. The others turned to him. Marron's gold eyes sharpened. "I'll take care of the mages and the arrows, but there's not much I can do about the others."  
"Marron, 5 mages, you can't." Carrot started.  
"We are standing on the only shelter for miles, brother. Retreat is not an option, we have no allies we can call, and negotiation with Galen is out of the question." Marron's voice was steady and calm. "Our best strategy would be to draw out the cavalry, steal some horses and try to make our escape before we are surrounded."  
Carrot's lips made a thin, unhappy line as he thought through Marron's plan.  
"Marron's right," Tira nodded. She was interrupted by a horn and a shout.  
Tira, Chocolate, and Gateaux turned to see the cavalry start their charge. "As soon as you grab a horse get on it and make your way to the mountains. We'll meet up in a few days." Tira finished. The three of then ran out to meet the oncoming force.  
"Don't tire yourself out," Carrot told his little brother. "I'll grab a horse for you and be back as soon as possible." He flashed Marron a smile. "You remember what I taught you about that thing, right?" he said looking at the sword at Marron's side.  
"If you need me, tug the thread I told you about." Marron said earnestly. "You do remember, right?"  
Carrot laughed. "It's you who'll be needing me, Little Brother! And I'll be there for you!"  
Marron nodded quickly before taking a breath and letting his first spell go.  
Tira was the first to fall. She managed to grab and mount a horse, but the before she could get very far, she was surround by enemy orcs cutting at her. She managed to decapitate dozens, but they swarmed after her. She went down and fought her way through a dozen more before one of them got close enough to bring her down.  
The last thing Gateaux saw was Marron's pale face as the mage extinguished the life out of the last enemy mage. The ground around Gateaux was slippery with the blood of the enemy soldiers he had decimated. He had slipped slightly on the uneven ground and the orcs, sensing their chance came at him from all sides. Gateaux swung at them, but his sword became lodged in the massive armor of an orc captain. The captain impaled himself further on the blade and grabbed hold of the hilt, all the while hissing. Without use of his sword, the other orcs easily brought the tall swordsman down.  
Chocolate cracked her whip against the throng that surrounded her. She gratefully sighed as the arrows they shot at her we incinerated by Marron's magic. Her sword in her left hand and her whip in her right she worked her way through until she stood next to Carrot who was raging in his beast form. Carrot's huge fits wiped out enemy soldiers by the handful. Chocolate sliced through two more orcs and flashed a quick smile at Carrot who roared.  
A piercing scream cut through the sounds of battle. "Tira!" Chocolate shouted, recognizing her sister's voice. Chocolate frantically chopped through the thinning enemy, searching for her. She heard Carrot's warning whine, but ignored it in her desperate attempts to find Tira. As she fought her was through the crowd, she was quickly surrounded and cut down.  
Three large groups of soldiers ran at Carrot from different directions, each carrying heavy chains. Carrot watched as one of the chains was magically transformed into bubbles, confusing the soldiers. Carrot grabbed the other chain and swung it, crushing the surrounding soldiers. The other chain was quickly picked up and the soldiers swarmed at Carrot, dozens of them falling dead as he roared in his bloodlust. Before Carrot realized it; however, he was tangled in the chain and fell. Within a few seconds the orcs smothered him.  
Marron could feel himself weakening. With a trembling hand he said another spell that lifted the orcs off his brother. His brother gave a curious roar and did not stand up. Marron's gold eyes narrowed as he studied the situation. With a quick gasp he uttered another spell that dissolved the chain that bound his brother into mist. Marron stumbled to his knees, but started shooting off fire balls at the orcs surrounding Carrot. He couldn't see the others, but he could still feel their heartbeats. He closed his eyes for a second, gathering his strength and trying to pin point the others when his brother gave another curious growl. Marron glanced back at his brother who was once again tangled in a chain. Marron frowned as Carrot suddenly transformed back into his human form. With a fierce storm of fireballs Marron was able to drive the orcs away from his brother. Carrot looked up at him, exhaustion clearly marking his face. Marron's mind raced for a solution as spells poured out of him. Screams colored the air as the sky opened over what was left of the opposing army and lightening and hail rained from the sky. Heavy winds tore across the plain as Marron slumped against a rock. He watched in horror as Carrot dropped his sword and fell to his knees. The orcs surrounding him were instantly incinerated as Marron reached down into his reserves. A protective wall of fire erupted in a circle around his brother as more orcs fought to get at him. The smell of burning orc flesh permeated the air as they screamed in impotent rage.  
Marron felt himself fading as a large part of what was left of the army started running toward him. Searching his memory, he mumbled a spell that linked his mind to one of the few remaining horses. The horse cautiously made his way to the fire that protected his brother. Ignoring the closing army, Marron dimmed the fire and the horse calmly walked to Carrot. Through the flames, Carrot shook his head at Marron, calmly refusing to leave him. Marron channeled the rage his brother's action created toward the encroaching army. Rows and rows of them were instantly chard by the heat of it. Still they ran on.  
Marron grabbed his sword weakly, promising himself that he would take at least a few more of them with him when they killed him. As they surrounded him, he quickly started chanting a spell. The spell was simple, but it drained the last of his reserves. He sensed the heartbeats of the others strengthen as the spell quickly healed and nourished them. Tira, Chocolate, Gateaux, and Carrot might be captured, but the spell would give them the strength they needed to preserve until they had a chance to escape.  
Marron stumbled as the orcs closed in on him. He struggled to remember all the sword lessons Carrot had given him, knowing that the little magic he had left was quickly slipping from him into the healing spell. With luck the others would escape soon. Until then he parried and feinted like his brother taught him. The sheer number of orcs pressed him. Luckily for him, the clearing where he stood was only large enough for a few orcs at a time.  
Marron's smooth forehead wrinkled. The orcs's swords were slightly longer than his. He quickly danced from one side to the other, his hits found their marks, as the dead and wounded fell to the side but the number of orcs seemed never to diminish. He bit his lip and prayed that Carrot would soon come.  
One of the orcs stepped too close and Marron instinctively swung his sword, decapitating it and slicing a few other orcs. One of the orcs roared in anger and charged. Marron backed up, and lowered his sword to chest level and skewered the orc. For a second, his sword stuck in the heavy armor of the orc, but as the others closed in, it slid out and Marron swung it around wildly. The orcs gave a deafening, madded roar.  
  
From across the plain two dirty black eyes watched the battle intently. A grotesque smile flashed on the brutish features of an immensely tall orc. "Urk!" a slightly smaller orc holding a whip approached him, followed by two more orcs dragging Chocolate. "The battle is ours!" The two orcs threw Chocolate down. Chocolate looked up and caught the eyes of her sister. Tira was tethered by a large metal neck ring affixed to a heavy black post. Thick heavy chains ran from the ends of the posts to her wrists and connected them to her ankles. Tira sat huddled in a miserable position.  
Another loud roar was heard. "The battle is not won yet. The mage still is free." Chocolate was roughly tethered to similar restraints as her sister.  
The smaller orc, the handler, seemed uneasy. "Not for long. They will cut him down soon enough." An inhuman sound of rage seemed to shake the air.  
Urk licked his lips with his black tongue. "He doesn't give up easily." His voice has a strange note of approval.  
"He'll never give up," Chocolate said, her soft voice defiant.  
Urk and the handler looked at her. The handler snorted and cracked his whip at her. "Your mage weakens. Once they catch him, they will tear him limb from limb and eat him while he is still screaming." he motioned to the army that surrounded the rocks. "Mage meat will be our armies reward." He motioned and three other orcs dragged an already shackled Gateaux to them.  
Roars erupted from the army. "He falls." The orc smiled at Chocolate. The roars continued.  
"Bring the mage here." Urk said suddenly. "Bring him alive." Urk suddenly turned and walked away leaving the orc gaping after him. After a second, the orc motioned for a horse and frantically rode into the throng.  
  
Carrot opened his eyes as round hands grabbed him. His eyes watered as the hands grabbed him by the hair and clamped an iron collar around his neck. Suddenly Carrot tipped over, a huge wooden beam was attached to the collar. Carrot was dimly aware of the snickers as his wrist and ankles were manacled to the beam. Carrot tried to stand, but the chain was too short. The orcs laughed as he fell over.  
"Get up! Get up!" a hoarse voice yelled as a whip cracked. Carrot looked up and saw Tira and Chocolate stumbling over to him, both affixed to similar restraints. They both looked relieved when they saw him. "Down," the holder of the whip shouted at them as they came to Carrot. Carrot quickly studied them. Their clothes were torn and bloodied, but they seemed fine. In fact, Carrot considered, they seemed better then fine. He, himself, felt remarkable well rested and well.  
"Carrot!" Tira said softly. "Are you."  
"No Talking!" The handler yelled as he whipped Tira. Tira grimaced as the whip landed on her arm. Carrot watched as the cut bled for a second before quickly healing. The handler turned his attention to something else, and didn't notice.  
"Hurry up!" the handler shouted, his whip cracking.  
Gateaux stumbled over to them, his eyes blazing. Carrot again was struck by how well he seemed. "Down!" Gateaux turned to snarl at the orc but froze.  
Two orcs were carelessly dragging Marron. They dropped the unconscious mage next to the others and threw down a post and chains next to him.  
"No!" Carrot yelled as they roughly locked in into the same restraints as the others. The orcs laughed as Carrot tried to crawl to Marron. The handler's whip furiously bit at his back as he made his way to him. Carrot's unbelieving eyes took in his brother's broken and bleeding form. The army had apparently started playing with their food before the handler stopped them. Marron's pale face was covered in blood, and his black straight hair was crusted with blood, sand, and sweat. "Marron!"  
"No Talking!" the handler shrieked, his whip cutting into Carrot's back.  
"Lord Galen wants them alive and unspoiled." Came Urk's deep voice. Carrot looked up from his brother's still form and faced the impossibly tall orc. "Get them up. We leave now." The orc walked away without even glancing at Carrot and the others.  
"Get up!" The handler screamed. He whipped at Marron a few times before yelling for water. A bucket of cloudy water was thrown on Marron and the orcs kicked him until his eyes fluttered up. "Get up!" the Handler screamed at him. Marron's eyes were dark and unfocused. The others watched helplessly as Marron seemed to struggle to understand what the orc was saying to him.  
"Stop it!" Carrot shouted again. "Can't you see that he's not strong enough to walk!"  
The handler ignored him and signaled for two of the orcs to grab Marron's beam and lift it up. As Carrot had predicted, Marron instantly crumbled under it's weight.  
"Support him," the handler hissed as the orcs picked up Marron's beam again. Carrot quickly hooked his beam up with Marron's and was surprised to see Gateaux supporting Marron other side. Gateaux' clear blue eyes burnt with a rage as he looked at Marron.  
"Walk!" The handler shouted, whipping at them. Tira, Chocolate, Carrot, and Gateaux started walking awkwardly, their chains too short for them to walk properly. Gateaux and Carrot adjusted their gait so that they more or less carrying Marron. Marron choked weakly as the metal collar bit into his throat.  
"Marron?" Carrot called softly. Marron slowly turned to Carrot, his eyes still unfocused. "I need you to walk. You have to walk or else you'll choke." Marron weakly moved his legs. "That's it, little brother, you can do it."  
For hours they walked. The army had dwindled down to a little more than a dozen orcs and horses. The tall orc ordered them to stop once, and Tira and Chocolate insisted on supporting Marron as Carrot and Gateaux rested. Carrot thought it odd, because he wasn't tired at all. In fact, as he had noticed before, he physically felt great. A quick glance at Gateaux showed that the blond swordsman wasn't even breaking a sweat. The handler has gleefully mentioned that the chains and beams were magical bounds that wouldn't allow them to transform, but judging by Marron's condition, there weren't any healing qualities in them. Marron's condition, if anything worsened. His stumbling and choking occurred with ever increasing frequency. Urk had even stopped to watch him for a few minutes before stopping them for the day.  
Under the handler's direction, stakes were driven into the ground and the captive's beams were fastened to them so they were sitting down. Carrot pleaded with the handler to get Marron some water and bandages, but the handler just walked away to talk to the tall orc. He watched as the handler and the tall orc spoke at great length before walking out of sight range.  
"Marron?" Chocolate called soft. "Marron, can you hear me?"  
Marron blinked slowly.  
"Carrot," Tira whispered. "What are we going to do?"  
"I think I can, ouch, maybe not," Carrot said twisting in his shackles. "Gateaux, can you break loose?"  
Gateaux struggled for a few minutes quietly. "No," he admitted. "But we have to do something soon. Marron," Gateaux cleared his throat and started again. "Marron's not going to last another day like this."  
"Don't you think I know that?!" Carrot whispered angrily.  
"Calm down, boys," Tira whispered soothingly. "We'll think of something."  
"Marron?" Chocolate tried again.  
"No Talking!" the handler commanded. "Drink!" He thrust a ladle of water at Carrot how drank it eagerly. Marron's head stayed bowed. The handler motioned for the orc who was with him to hold up Marron's head. For a brief second, Carrot saw his brother's lips move before the orc grabbed his jaw and forced it open. The handler poured the water into Marron's mouth. Marron choked and the water ran down his face. For a split second Carrot could have sworn that Marron's lips began to move again as his head dropped. The handler gave water to the others and then walked away, leaving two orcs to guard them.  
As soon as the handler was out of sight, one of the orcs walked over to Tira. It reached its dirty hand down her shirt. Tira watched it coldly, her blues eyes promising death.  
"What are you doing?" another orc called. Carrot turned and watched as three more orcs walked over holding a torch. "Lord Galen wants them unspoiled. Urk will eat your heart it your defile that one."  
The orc yanked it's hand away from Tira and stood up.  
"Where is the mage?" the one holding the torch grumbled. Carrot could see that his face and hands were horribly burned. A sick feeling washed over him.  
The orc who hand handled Tira walked over to Marron and grabbed him by his hair. "This one."  
The other orcs tittered for a second. "Not possible!" one of then said. "He is frail and weak. He could not be the one who wiped out half our army himself."  
"Leave him alone," Carrot said quietly. Gateaux struggled against his bonds.  
"He is, he is," the orc holding Marron hair insisted.  
"But the fire was around this one." One of the others said kicking Carrot.  
"Scrawny," One of them spat at Carrot.  
"Unchain me and you'll see how scrawny I am," Carrot yelled.  
The orcs laughed.  
The orc holding the torch walked over to Marron.  
"Don't touch him!" Gateaux grated.  
The orc looked at Gateaux for a second before grabbing Marron's face in his large filthy hand and touched the torch to the bolt that secured Marron's neck. Marron's eyes opened wide in pain as he desperately struggled against the burning of his neck and the crushing grip of the orc. "His hands! His hands!" one of the others shouted.  
The orc let go of Marron's face and moved the torch to heat up the chain that bound Marron's left wrist. Marron's dark hair hid his face, but the red drops of blood fell against the torn dirty robes.  
"Stop it!" Chocolate cried.  
"Get away from him!" Tira yelled, her eyes burning.  
Carrot and Gateaux struggled against their bonds and Marron wrist burned.  
"Why doesn't he scream?" asked one of the orcs.  
"Yes, make him scream!" another said.  
"For what he did to you!"  
"Make him bleed more!"  
The orc took the torch and held it against Marron's right palm. Marron lifted his head and let out an eerie soundless scream. Five bloody scratches bleed freely from the orc's claws. Chocolate screamed and Carrot swore as Marron's head fell forward.  
Suddenly a bucket of water extinguished the fire. Humans and orcs looked up and saw the handler looked at the orc in rage. With one quick stroke the orcs head flew over to Tira as his body fell on top of Marron. The handler looked at the others angrily. "Lord Galen said alive." The orcs backed away. The handler looked at Marron's blacked hand. He touched it roughly. He lifted Marron's head by the hair and looked into his face as he crushed the hand. There was a loud snap of bones. He turned suspiciously at the orcs. "Why doesn't he make noise?"  
The orcs nervously murmured that they didn't know. The handler shook Marron by the hair.  
"Stop it!" Carrot said finally. "You're only making him worse!"  
The handler looked at Carrot. "What's wrong with him?"  
"He's sick! Can't you see that? Let me bandage his wounds." Carrot answered desperately. "If you don't let me bandage his wounds he will die before we reach Asthostrobe."  
The handler looked uncertain for a minute. "Make him tell you how to fix the mage." The tall orc, Urk said quietly. Carrot jumped. He didn't even hear the orc walk up.  
The handler nodded. "What do you need?"  
"Clean water and bandages." Carrot answered, looking at Chocolate for help.  
"And straight smooth sticks." Chocolate added. "You have to set his fingers. Lay him down and check his legs too. I think there's something wrong with them."  
The handler nodded and Urk motioned for the others to free Marron. With more care then they had previously shown, they unshackled the mage as two of them ran off to get supplies. "Start a fire," Chocolate said. "Lay him out so I can see."  
Marron was quickly laid out in front of Chocolate. He unconsciously recoiled from the hands of the orcs. "I need to be able to touch him." Chocolate said after a minute. "I can't tell by just looking at him."  
The handler looked at Urk. The leader motioned to one of the orcs to stand behind Tira before nodding. "If you run, she dies."  
Chocolate nodded. The handler quickly released her, then stood back. Chocolate crawled over to Marron. She took a bit of the cloth and wet it in the water and bathed his dirty face. "Marron?"  
Marron's eyes fluttered open briefly. "Marron? Open your eyes." Marron's eyes fluttered some more before closing. "I think he has a concussion. He's too cold." Chocolate said softly. The orcs seemed to lean closer as Chocolate carefully cleaned the dirt and blood off Marron's face, revealing what was left of his pearl-like skin. She smoothed his hair out of his face and bandaged a large gash on his forehead and the shallower cuts from the orc's claws. She carefully unbuttoned what was left of his tunic.  
"What is a concussion?" asked the handler, his voice deeper.  
"It means that you hit him too hard!" Carrot said bitterly.  
"No Talking," The handler shouted and lifted his whip then stopped.  
Chocolate had removed Marron's tunic and pants. Marron's pale skin was marred with cuts and bruises. His shoulders were purple and badly swollen. One of his ribs was poking though his chest. Blood crusted over a large gash on his leg. Chocolate carefully bathed and bandaged him, the orcs running to get fresh water whenever the water became too dark. "I need Carrot's help to set this rib." Chocolate said.  
"I will." Urk said. The other orcs parted as Urk walked to Marron.  
"NO!" Carrot grated. "Let me, don't touch. He can't."  
Urk's hand caressed the skin on Marron's stomach. The orcs seemed frozen, entranced by the alabaster skin, so marred with the battle wounds, yet still beautiful. Urk's large, clawed and left light red welts on the skin. Marron's lips moved slightly as he shrank back from Urk's hand.  
"I need you to sit him up," Chocolate said, her voice straining.  
Urk easily sat him up, as Chocolate quickly cleaned his back. Her hands shook as Urk continued to caress Marron's skin. She bandaged up his ribs quickly. "You can put him down now." She said.  
Urk seemed reluctant, but he laid the mage down. His dark hands ran down the white skin of Marron's right arm. "I will set his fingers and bandage them." He announced. The orcs around him moved restlessly as Urk easy manipulated Marron's fingers back and bandaged them. Chocolate sat back, her hands in tight fists.  
When Urk was done, Chocolate quickly and carefully dressed Marron, her eyes flashing. Urk hovered over her. As the Chocolate clasped the top clasp of Marron's tunic, Urk stood. "Leave him unbound. He'll ride with me." He said as he walked away.  
The handler motioned and Chocolate was roughly rebound. The handler covered Marron's body, one finger quickly touching the mages cheek. "Stand watch." He ordered two of the orcs. They stood straighter and the others walked a little away still staring. The handler regretfully sighed and left.  
"Will he be okay?" Tira asked quietly.  
"I don't know," Chocolate said just as quietly. She glanced up at Carrot, who closed his eyes and leaned back. She looked over at Gateaux. The blond swordsman eyes were fixed on Marron, his face deathly pale. "I don't know enough about him to say."  
  
The next morning the orcs gathered around them as the leader rode up on a great black stallion. The leader easily jumped off the horse. Carrot noticed with a cringe that there was no saddle on the horse, just a thin blanket. The handler and another orc shook Marron until his eyes fluttered open. "Stand," ordered the handler. Marron eyes remained vacant as his lips moved soundlessly. Urk motioned to the handler.  
The handler took Marron by the arms and stood him up. Urk circled him, his eyes gleaming. "Remove his shirt," Urk ordered him. "It's too long."  
"No!" Carrot shouted. Urk looked at him. "You can't, it will drive him crazy."  
"Leave the tunic on," Chocolate pleaded. "You're armor will hurt him worse! It would be best if you."  
Urk's eyes were fastened on Marron's pale skin as he started removing his armor.  
"NO!" Carrot shouted, struggling frantically. "Don't touch him! He's a sensitive! Please, don't do this to him!"  
Urk stopped and the orcs grew still. Tira, Chocolate, and Gateaux stared at Carrot unbelieving. Urk turned his face to Carrot. "What is a sensitive?"  
"When people touch him, he feels what they feel and relieves their memories! He can't help it. You can't."  
Urk turned back to Marron.  
"Please, with him as hurt as he is, it will destroy him!" Carrot pleaded. "He doesn't have any shields. Please, leave him alone!"  
Urk's eyes were very bright at he climbed on the horse. "Bring him to me," he growled. The handler and the other orcs touched the mage eagerly as they handed him up to Urk. Urk wrapped the horses reins around his hand and then possessively clutched Marron's pale body close to his. Marron's black eyes opened wide in bewildered shock, and his lips faltered slightly before continuing their slight movements.  
"Marron's a sensitive!" Gateaux whispered angrily to Carrot. "You idiot! Sensitives are forbidden from being sorcerer hunters for a reason!" He stood up at the handler's command.  
"Is it true?" Tira asked, hesitantly.  
"If Marron's even mildly a sensitive, this is going to shatter him mind," Chocolate's voice shook, she stumbled before she righted herself.  
"Carrot, darling," Tira tried again. "Is it possible that you're wrong?"  
"I'm his brother!" Carrot said angrily. "I know him."  
"You've just killed him!" Gateaux interrupted him. "You should have been protecting him! Not the other way around, you stupid, ignorance."  
"I know," Carrot's voice broke and he stumbled ahead.  
The others quietly followed him.  
  
Carrot, Tira, Chocolate, and Gateaux couldn't get close to Marron for the rest of the day. When Urk allowed them to rest, he stayed mounted on the horse, holding Marron tightly against his chest. Carrot felt sick as he looked at the glassy, horror-filled black marbles that seemed to have replaced Marron's serene gold eyes. The dust of the road made the tracks of Marron's silent tears stand out.  
Finally as the sun just started setting, Urk ordered them to stop at the bank of a river. The handler set up the posts and tethered the prisoners to the ground as Urk rode up. With obvious reluctance he allowed the handler to take Marron from him before riding off. Marron curled into a ball and lay on his side shaking. The handler pet his face for a few minutes before setting up guards and leaving.  
"Marron!" Carrot whispered urgently.  
Marron's shaking increased, and he rolled into a tighter ball.  
"Marron!" Carrot tried again. "Little brother, listen to me. Please, look at me!"  
"No Talking!" the handler growled, thrusting the ladle in front of Carrot's face.  
"Please, put his tunic back on him," Carrot pleaded. "Please."  
The handler looked at Marron with an almost hungry look. He motioned for one of the orcs to take the ladle and the bucket away from him and he walked over and retrieved Marron's tattered tunic. The handler knelt down next to Marron and caressed his pearly, translucent skin for a long moment as Marron whimpered and shook. Finally, the handler laid it on him gently. He touched Marron's face once more before leaving abruptly.  
"Brilliant!" Gateaux growled. "Why don't you just beg them to molest him!"  
Carrot choked.  
"Stop it!" Tira's voice snapped. "You're not helping. We have to think of a way out of this! How far are we from Astrostobe?"  
"Two, three days, I. I think," Chocolate said hesitatingly.  
"Okay, there are only 20 or so of them," Tira continued, dropping her voice so that the guards who were still eyeing Marron's shaking form couldn't hear. "If we could get Marron to free us."  
"Marron," Chocolate called.  
Gateaux snorted.  
"Call to him, Carrot, maybe he'll listen to you." Tira commanded.  
"Mar." Carrot was interrupted by Urk who quietly walked up to Marron. He threw his tunic to the side and picked him up and started walking away.  
"Wait!" Chocolate called, "where are you taking him?"  
Urk continued walking. There was a sense of quiet expectation as all the orcs followed Urk to the river and blocked Carrot, Tira, Chocolate, and Gateaux view. Even the guards walked closer to the river bank to see what was going on.  
Carrot struggled against his bonds. "Damn it, can't they just leave him alone!" He cut his wrist on the manacle and watched as it bled for a second before the blood disappeared and the cut healed. Suddenly his stomach revolted and he spasmed with self loathing that accompanied a realization.  
"Carrot!" Chocolate whispered, alarmed.  
"Carrot, dear," Tira called watching him.  
Carrot gave a hollow, empty laugh. "I know what he's whispering."  
"What?" the others asked.  
"Marron," Carrot said flatly. "His lips keep moving. I just figured out what he's doing."  
"What?" Gateaux demanded.  
Carrot craned his neck to look at Gateaux. "How do you feel?"  
"What?" Gateaux asked confused and angry. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
"You feel great, don't you? Not tired at all." Carrot said, turning back to the backs of the orcs.  
"What are you saying, Carrot?" Tira asked sharply.  
Carrot shook his head as the orcs restlessly started moving around. Urk was walking toward then carrying Marron's limp body wrapped in a fairly clean white sheet. A fire was quickly started and Carrot and the others watched as Urk carefully laid out the naked body of his brother and dressed him and his wounds with fresh bandages and clothes. Using his claws, the giant Orc combed through Marron's long black hair. One of the other orcs came and reverently collected Marron's tunic and brought it to Urk. Urk gave some orders and the tunic disappeared.  
"I'm going to be sick," Gateaux said faintly as they all watched the bizarre actions of the brutish orcs. Marron's eyes were wide and unfocused as ceaseless tears rolled down his cheeks. His color lips moved slightly.  
"Carrot, what were you saying," Chocolate asked quietly.  
"Marron is chanting a healing spell." Carrot voice was dry and lifeless. "He's not getting noticeably better because he's using all his energy to make sure we're okay."  
A stunned silence met his words.  
"We've got to stop him," Gateaux said softly.  
Carrot nodded. "If we can."  
  
The next day was more of the same. The pace picked up slightly, but Carrot, Gateaux, Tira, And Chocolate, as a result of Marron's spell easily kept up with the orcs. The orcs for their part seem to have forgotten them. Marron was the focus of a nervous energy that seemed to bewitch them. Their eyes constantly followed Urk who absently ran his hands over the mage's bare chest as they rode. Once when Urk rode close to them Carrot studied Marron. His face was half obscured by his hair that blew in his face. His eyes were closed, his lips still moving. Urk was absently breathing in Marron's hair as his hand caressed the white shoulder. Carrot had to look away.  
As they stopped for the night, Urk again dropped Marron off regretfully with the handler. The handler laid Marron out in front of the others and again walked away. Marron slowly twisted into a ball, hiding his face in his hair.  
"Marron," Carrot called. Marron's trembling increased. "Marron, little brother, it's me, it's Carrot."  
Marron moved slightly. "Marron, can you hear me? Look at me." Marron rolled into a tighter ball.  
"Tomorrow we reach Astrostobe," the handler said thrusting the ladle into Carrot's face. Carrot took a drink.  
"Tomorrow?" Chocolate asked. "I thought we were going faster today."  
The handler smiled a twisted, ugly smile. "Urk is eager to return. Lord Galen is pleased with him and has promised him anything he asks."  
"Anything?" Tira asked, her eye narrowing.  
The handler glanced quickly at Marron before smiling at her.  
Gateaux kicked the handler and fought against his restraints. "Marron is a sorcerer hunter, not some prize to be given away!"  
The handler put his hand around Gateaux throat. "Urk is Lord Galen's greatest general. The mage is a worthy prize for bringing in the likes of you." He twisted Gateaux's neck before letting it go. "Rest. Tomorrow we leave at dawn."  
  
Carrot was awoken as his post was yanked from the ground. He quickly looked and saw Tira, Chocolate, and Gateaux looking at him apprehensively as he was lead away. The handler and the other orc brought him through a small path in the forest to a rocky clearing. The full moon was high and glinted on the steam that rose from a hot pool. Carrot was led to the edge of the pool where he was tethered rather comfortably to a tree. As they left him, Carrot's eyes adjusted to the light and gasped.  
Urk was in the pool holding Marron against him. Marron's white skin seemed to shine in the moonlight. "Why doesn't he talk?" Urk asked.  
Carrot flinched at the sound of Urk's rough voice. Urk's hands were caressing the smooth skin possessively. "I. I don't know."  
"He has a voice, I've heard it." Urk stood up and brought Marron to the side of the pool closest to Carrot. There was a narrow ledge where the water came up only to Marron's side. Urk ran his hand all over Marron's naked body. Marron whimpered and flinched, his eyes pained. "This brings me pleasure," he said rubbing a rough finger over Marron's nipples. Marron twisted painfully away. "Yet it only brings him pain. Why?"  
"Stop touching him!" Carrot cried out.  
Urk paused for a second and then leaned over and licked Marron's chest. Marron closed his dark eyes and shook his head, his lips faltering slightly. Urk climbed out of the water, and walked over to Carrot. For a moment fear grabbed Carrot as he looked at the strongly muscled body of the orc. Urk grabbed the tether from the tree and dropped it down, pining Carrot underneath the post. Urk unchained one of Carrot's wrists and wrapped the chain to the tree, effectively re tethering him.  
As Carrot flexed his free hand Urk entered the water again. "My touch. disturbs him. Your touch." Urk grabbed Carrots hand roughly. Carrot struggled as Urk forced it on Marron's body.  
"Stop it, you sick dog!" Carrot yelled. His hand spasmed open as Urk forced him to touch the warm smooth skin.  
Urk took his free hand and caressed Marron at the same time. Marron's eyes opened, confused and frightened. He looked vacantly at Carrot. Urk pinced one of Marron's nipples and caused a slight tremor through the mage's thin body. Carrot's hand was covering the other nipple, and he closed his eyes and pinched it. Carrot crawled closer as his hand touched Marron's young and trusting face of its own volition.  
Urk smiled and leaned down and licked Marron's nipple as Carrot's hand touched his brother's lips. Carrot touched a finger to the water and brought it to Marron's lips. Marron looked confused, but he parted his lips as Carrot stuck his finger into Marron's mouth. Marron sucked in the moisture, his tongue caressing Carrot's finger. Carrot groaned and struggled to crawl closer.  
Urk was lapping up some water that had collected on Marron's thin stomach. He looked up as Marron sighed and relaxed. The orc watched entranced as Carrot's hand urgently caressed Marron's chest.  
Carrot groaned, how long had he wanted this? Weeks, months, years, hell, maybe since he first saw the perfect skin of his little brother. So wrong, so evil, but Carrot couldn't stop himself as his hand caressed Marron's smooth legs. Marron's dark eyes closed and a single soft word escaped his lips. "No." Carrot ignored him, his need too great.  
Urk's hand settled over Carrot's as they started pumping Marron's erect penis. Marron made small breathy sounds as they worked to pleasure him. Urk lowered his head and licked the sweat that formed on Marron's chest. Marron trembled violently from the intensity of their combined emotions.  
Urk panted as he looked into the dark eyes of Carrot. Marron writhed and moaned softly. "He will not be satiated until we are." Carrot said softly as he leaned over and wrapped his lips hungrily around Marron. Urk's breathing hitched as Marron's head twisted from side to side, his face flushed. His thin hips bucketed as Carrot moaned.  
With a soft roar Urk pushed Carrot away and licked the top of Marron's erection with his thick black tongue as his hand covered the rest. Marron's breathy moans ached with need. Carrot groaned and closed his eyes as his free hand grabbed his own hardness. Urk gave an unpleasant sound as he took hold of Marron's left hand with his free hand. Marron struggled against him, but Urk placed it on his thick black pole. His gasp was echoed by Marron's as he forced the young mage to touch him. Marron's light touch inflamed him and made him growl and thrash as the intensity built.  
Carrot opened his eyes as the air around them grew warm. Without warning, his skin suddenly felt overly sensitive. Pleasure flooded his senses as he watched Urk shake from Marron's forced touches. Urk's eyes were red as sucked hungrily. Carrot's heart nearly exploded as Marron arched off the ledge as the pleasure and tension reached it almost blinding climax. Urk's thick white cream washed over the flushed skin of the mage. Marron cried out as Carrot reached his peak. For a minute Marron trembled violently as the moment of ecstacy stretched. Urk swallowed Marron and sucked until the mage gave his sudden release.  
Urk fell to his knees, weaken by the sudden onslaught of terrible pleasure. He drank down Marron's nector hungrily, then rested his head on the smooth stomach of the unconscious mage.  
Panting, and still shaky from the after effect, Carrot looked at Urk. "Why? Why Marron?"  
The orc opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head. "He's beautiful and terrible." Urk ran his hand over the sticky cum on Marron's chest. "He shines from within."  
"You'll destroy that light," Carrot told him flatly.  
Urk laughed. "I have won what you have been too afraid to claim." Urk cleaned off Marron and carried him out of the water. "I saw your eyes human. You've desired him as much as I."  
Carrot looked away as Urk got dressed and walked away. Hot tears burned his cheeks as an empty hole in his heart opened. He had truly lost- without his brother he was broken.  
  
Tira, Chocolate, and Gateaux quietly followed him as the handler lead them through the city gates. Enormous crowds surrounded the streets as Urk rode proudly, Marron propped against his chest like a trophy. Marron's blinked a few times, but his eyes remained unfocused and lifeless. They were lead to Galen's palace where Lord Galen smirked as he saw Carrot, Tira, Chocolate, and Gateaux brought before him. Galen's yellow teeth cut into his face with an infernal smile as Urk carried Marron to him.  
"He is, as you said, a pretty prize, worthy of my general," Galen acknowledged and motioned his acceptance. Urk stood straighter and clutched Marron as Carrot hit his head against the cold floor of the plaza. "You have done well, my general. Tonight we celebrate by destroying the last of my enemies."  
A thunderous cheer sounded as Carrot and the others were lead away.  
  
"Carrot, Darling!" Tira shouted. "We have to do something!"  
Carrot just stared at the ground. They were suspended by their post in a dank windowless room. The orcs had secured them and then left them, presumably to celebrate.  
"Oh, shut up!" Gateaux yelled back. "There is not escape this time, there is no way out. We are going to die. Why don't you just accept that and get ready for the afterlife."  
"Because I am not going to die without a fight," Tira yelled back at him. "And neither are you! I know you Gateaux, if there is a way out of this mess, you will figure it out. We just have to be ready, we just have to watch for our chance."  
"What's the use!" Gateaux's voice was thick with frustration. "We are in the middle of the city! Even if we could escape."  
"Would you leave Marron in the mercy of that creature?" Chocolate's voice cut through Gateaux's. She looked at Gateaux calmly. "Carrot said that Marron is chanting a spell that is keeping us healthy and strong. He still believes in us."  
Gateaux had no answer to that. Chocolate turned to Carrot. "Carrot, your brother needs you. Whatever the bounds are that are holding us back from transforming, they can't block you from doing what you need to do to save him. Carrot, Marron needs you."  
Carrot's guilty tears hit the ground underneath him.  
"Chocolate's right." Tira said firmly. "I will not leave Marron. He's killing himself to keep us alive. I'm not going to fail him."  
The door clicked and opened slowly. A detachment of orcs came and roughly pulled them down and pushed them through a maze of hallways until they reached a large opened hall with a long table on a dias. Seated at the table was that fat hideous body of Galen. At his right hand was Urk who had his hand possessively on Marron, who was dressed in white and seated at a cushion at Urk's feet. The red welts were gone from Marron's pale cheeks but his eyes were still unfocused and black. Urk pet the long black hair and smiled at Carrot smugly.  
"Ah, the guests of honor!" Galen said raising his glass. The tables around them erupted in jeers as food was thrown at them. "For years you have brought me much pain and unhappiness. Tonight. Tonight that all ends."  
The crowd cheered. Galen motioned then quiet. "Urk, my highest general has made claim to this one." He motioned to Marron, "He is now, the pet of General Urk. And what a pretty pet he is." Galen leered at Marron. Urk's hand clutched at Marron's shoulder tightly. "These others.. These Sorcerer Hunters however, have no place in this world, our world!" He motioned broadly and a group of dirty slaves came in, bringing large chunks of wood. They quickly laid out what could only be a huge bonfire. The orcs grabbed Carrot and roughly tethered him to one of the chunks of wood. He glanced over and saw Tira, Chocolate, and Gateaux being sprayed with some liquid and tethered. "From their ashes, our kingdom will arise!" Galen shouted as he created a large fire ball and threw it on the pyre, setting it on fire.  
Chocolate screamed as her coat caught fire. Smoke made Carrot's eyes water, but he forced himself to lock eyes with Marron who stared at him blankly. He felt the fire lick at his feet. Marron's spell was still working because it rather tickled. Carrot's mind raced. He could hear Tira and Gateaux coughing. Chocolate always had a fear of fires, so her screams were shrill and terrified. There had to be a way.  
Suddenly the answer came to him. Carrot closed his eyes and searched for the silver thread that linked him to his brother. Years ago, Marron had painstakingly taught him how to find it. Carrot had laughed it off and forgotten it. Now he focused harder than he ever had, looking for that sliver of light that could save them.  
Carrot caught sight of it and slowly opened his eyes. "I, Carrot Glace need you, Marron," he said calmly. "Hear my words." He mentally pulled on the thread, almost snapping it. Marron began to shake, surprising Urk. "Marron Glace," Carrot's eyes bore down on Marron's black eyes. Urk pulled Marron into his lap and held him defiantly. Carrot pulled at the thread again, harder. "Marron, help me."  
Marron brought his hands to his ears and screamed. Urk clutched him tighter, whispering to him. With all his might, Carrot mentally pulled on the thread once more. The sound of the fire dimmed in his ears as the sound of the thread breaking twanged in his mind. Carrot was thrown back, his eyes still locked on Marron.  
Marron slumped over. Urk brought him upright and twisted him around, so he could see his face. What he saw made him free the mage who calmly stood up. Carrot gave a tired cheer when Marron's gold eyes met his. With a quick wave of his hand, the bounds that held him, Tira, Chocolate, and Gateaux vanished. A loud crack was heard and the floor of the hall trembled and the glass in the large window over the door shattered as Gateaux's and Carrot's swords, Tira's wires, and Chocolate's whip flew through the air to their masters.  
In seconds, Tira, Chocolate, and Carrot transformed and cut through the ranks of surprised and unprepared soldiers. Gateaux rushed the head table and started working his way down one end. Galen and a group of mages threw layers of spells at them, but Gateaux was too fast, too angry to be stopped. With a loud scream he decapitated Galen. Galen's head made a wet thud as it bounced over to Marron's feet.  
Marron uttered a spell that blew the top of the hall off. Fierce hot winds blew through the room, picking up garbage and blowing apart the standing walls. Marron looked up into the black clouds that swirled over them and screamed something inhuman into the wind. For a minute the wind died down, then the sky opened and dragons filled the sky. Hundred of every color flew down and fed on the terrified orcs. Gold and black tails hit buildings and the stones showered the screaming orcs. Blue and green dragons swept down and grabbed orcs by the handful. A group of red dragons breathed their sulphuric fire, reducing blocks of the city into powdery grey ash.  
Then, as quickly as it started, it was over. A large gold dragon hovered over Marron and roared. Marron nodded once, his lips moving quietly. With another roar the dragons flew high into the sky leaving the rubble of what once was Astrostrobe. No building remained, only dust and death was left. Marron turned and swayed slightly. Urk sat staring at him calmly.  
Carrot and Gateaux saw him at the exact same moment and ran over to him, weapons blazing. With a slight gesture, Urk stopped them. Carrot and Gateaux struggled against an invisible wall that blocked their way. Another gesture froze Tira and Chocolate, causing their muscles to freeze up and become unresponsive. Urk motioned for Marron, and the young mage was dragged over to the orc by invisible threads.  
Marron lifted his hand and stopped a few feet in front of Urk. "You have learned well, Little One." Urk said. He repeated his gesture and Marron was dragged a little closer.  
Marron shook his head and stopped suddenly, dropping to his knees. He wrapped his arms around himself and trembled. "Galen was your puppet."  
Urk shrugged.  
"You gave me the knowledge to destroy your people. You wanted this to happen," Marron's voice was shaking.  
Urk shrugged again.  
"Why?" Marron asked.  
A warm rain started falling. Urk looked up at the sky for a minute before looking back at Marron. "It was time."  
"No!" Marron said shaking his head. "So many lives, so much death! How can you." Marron choked as understanding dawned on his face.  
Urk looked at him dispassionately.  
"You're a death mage," Marron said answering his own questions.  
Urk nodded. "And now you are one too."  
Marron shook his head, "No!" he cried. "I'm not! I'm nothing like you!"  
Urk gestured around him.  
"No!" Marron said closing his eyes against the rubble.  
"Join me." Urk said softly.  
Marron shook his head. "No! No!" His voice was thick with tears.  
Urk stood up. "Loneliness will be your road back to me. These others." he gestured to Carrot, Gateaux, Tira, and Chocolate. "They will betray you." He glanced over at Carrot, who flushed. "They will take what they want eventually." His eyes found Gateaux who looked away. "And they will hate you for not being what they want you to be." Tira choked and bit her hand. "Or they will fear you. Always." Chocolate looked at him in shock. "Only I can be your companion. You can trust only me." Urk squatted down and took Marron's face into his large brutish hands. "You know I tell the truth."  
Marron pulled his face out of Urk's hands and crawled backwards. "Leave me," he cried. "I will never join you! I will." his voice shook. "never."  
Urk reached down and grabbed Marron by the throat and slowly make a gesture in front of Marron's eyes. He lifted Marron closer to him. "I will have you."  
Marron looked away. Urk released him and looked up into the rain. A flash of lightening blinded the others. When their vision cleared, Urk was gone and they could move. Marron lay face down on the gound.  
Carrot walked over to his brother. "Marron?" he brought his hand up to touch the black hair, but stopped inches away. For a minute he was paralyzed with guilt, then with a cry he grabbed Marron and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, so sorry. Oh, god, Marron, please forgive me. I'm so sorry." 


End file.
